


The Spies Who Love Me

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (at least former ones), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied/Referenced Original Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi swallows. He looks at Matsukawa, then at Kuroo, before asking his next question. “Who are you?”“We gave you our real names, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuroo answers this time. He deflates when Daichi glares at him.Matsukawa shakes his head. “We’re spies,” he admits. “At least, former ones. We’re turning over a new leaf, but I suppose some people are still holding a grudge.” He shrugs, as if it’s a minor inconvenience.





	The Spies Who Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



> Requested by HomeForImaginaryFriends (thatishogwash) over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> MatsuKuroDai + 'cold'
> 
> Thank you for your patience, dear! I hope you like it! :)

“I found him,” Matsukawa says and Kuroo’s beside him in an instant, looking at the small, pulsing dot on the screen.

“A cold-storage facility?” Kuroo frowns, already studying the map, looking for possible entrance and exit points they could use undetected.

Matsukawa hums, doing the same.

They had dinner plans that night and when Daichi’s still not back from his afternoon shift from the corner store he works part-time at, they decided to pick him up. Only to be told that he left on time. They called his phone, but it just kept on ringing. That’s when Kuroo convinced Matsukawa to go back to their base and track him. He’d only been missing for an hour then, but now, it’s running on three, and they have to get a move soon if they don’t want him to be frozen delight.

“What are we waiting for?” Kuroo quickly grabs his black leather jacket, hanging on the back of Matsukawa’s chair and puts it on.

“Hold on,” Matsukawa mutters, clicking on a few keys and pulls up CCTV footages of nearby roads and alleys. “We have to make sure this isn’t a trap.”

“Of course it’s a trap.” Kuroo hisses. _They wouldn’t resort to kidnapping Sawamura if it wasn’t,_ goes unspoken _._ But he looks at the multiple screens all the same. There’s a suspicious black van parked in the nearby lot, and Kuroo thanks their luck that Sawamura’s kidnappers are not too smart.  

“Well, make sure that we don’t get caught, anyway.” Deciding on the weapons to bring and having a plan of action to rescue Daichi and disable the kidnappers while they’re at it, they’re zipping through the highway in a sleek, black Vanquish.

They arrive in the facility in no time. Kuroo goes to the black van and slashed its tires. He leaves the two henchmen playing poker, laughing and teasing each other over the sound of loud music, alone. Well, lucky for them.

Kuroo’s a little too trigger happy at the moment, but he thinks better and holds the agreement. Besides, he’s saving his bullets for those who need it.

The same couldn’t be said for their fellows guarding the back entrance. When Kuroo got there, Matsukawa’s already dragging the second body and stows it away with the other one on a shadowed area by the alley.

Kuroo cocks an eyebrow. “Really?” He bends to grab the rifle left and slings it across his back.

Matsukawa shrugs. “They were asking for it.” He wipes his hands over his dark jeans and smoothens out his navy turtleneck, slinging the other rifle on his shoulder.

They had a standing agreement that they wouldn’t kill unless they really have to. And somehow, lives of not-so-innocent men have been spared because of that. They don’t regret it, but he thinks they’re allowed to make exemptions this time. Whoever is behind this made it personal after all.

With a nod, they enter the facility, as quietly as their combat boots would allow. The chill immediately greets them, vague tendrils of smoke curling out as it meets the warm air from the outside. The low whirring of the fans mask the sound of their footsteps, as they take measured, careful steps, across the slippery floor, until they reach the threshold partitioned by thick, yellowing strip curtains.

Kuroo pushes it aside, looking out for potential attackers, while Matsukawa acts as lookout behind him. He lightly taps his companion, a signal that the coast is clear, and they enter. Rows of animal carcasses, hanging from hooks lined up the room, looking like makeshift columns of a hallway. At the far end of it is the person they’re looking for.

Kuroo and Matsukawa abandon all thoughts of being careful as they jog to Daichi.

He’s tied with his arms behind him on a metal chair, duct tape over his mouth. His jaws are twitching, the rest of his body shivering. There are little frosts clinging on his cropped hair. He flinches when Kuroo’s warm hand touch his cheeks.

Daichi looks up at Kuroo, then at Matsukawa, moaning weakly and incomprehensibly, eyes tired but staring at them in horror.

“Shhh, Sawamura,” Kuroo says, peeling at the grey duct tape. The sound of it echoes around the room.

“K-Ku-r-ro-oo,” Daichi sucks in some air. “M-Mat-tsu-un.”

“We’re gonna get you outta here,” Matsukawa whispers, brushing a finger across Daichi’s cheek before going behind him to work with the restraints on his arms, while Kuroo bends down to do the same on his legs.

In no time, they have Daichi free. Kuroo hooks one of Daichi’s arm across his neck and helps him up. Matsukawa leads the way to make sure their path is safe.

It had all been too easy and too safe, Kuroo and Matsukawa know this, as they tow Daichi away from the facility, half carrying the still shivering man. But whether it’s a stroke of luck or intentional, they didn’t stop to question it.

What matters is Daichi’s back with them, wrapped in a thick blanket in the back of their getaway car as they speed away.

\-----

Kuroo hooks a finger on the blinds and pulls it down, observes the surroundings for signs that they’ve been followed. Assured that they were not, he lets it go and turns to look at Daichi, sitting on the well-loved couch-the only, truly soft thing in the base- dwarfed by a blanket and nursing a mug of hot tea.

His wary, cautious eyes are drifting back and forth from him to Matsukawa.

Matsukawa, who is sitting on the low coffee table in front of Daichi, can just hear the loud turning of the gears in his head.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Matsukawa treads.

Daichi trains his eyes on him. “And I want honest answers.” Now that he’s not shivering from the cold, his suspicion and righteous anger is heating him up.

Matsukawa tips his head, an unspoken ‘Go ahead’.

Daichi heaves a steadying breath. “Where are we? What is this place?”

“This is our base. Our headquarters, of sorts. Our true home, in the sense of the word.”

Daichi frowns. Months ago, these two moved next door. They said their work brought them to that place. They look like every bit of the young professional that they claimed to be so Daichi didn’t question it. As suspicious as it was that they don’t really leave their apartment much, he chalks it up to the assumption that they both work from home, or something like that. Besides, they proved to be good neighbors, albeit on the playful, flirty side, but good nonetheless.

They provided Daichi the company he had been missing since he transferred to the city. It’s been a while since he got to spend time with people around his age and ones that share his interests to boot. Suffice to say, Daichi felt comfortable around them, _with_ them, despite only meeting them for a short period of time.

And as foolish as it is, he thinks he’s even fallen for them.

Daichi swallows. He looks at Matsukawa, then at Kuroo, before asking his next question. “Who are you?”

“We gave you our real names, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuroo answers this time. He deflates when Daichi glares at him.

Matsukawa shakes his head. “We’re spies,” he admits. “At least, former ones. We’re turning over a new leaf, but I suppose some people are still holding a grudge.” He shrugs, as if it’s a minor inconvenience.

“You’re… spies?” Daichi blinks.

“ _Former_ spies,” Kuroo emphasizes, sitting beside Matsukawa on the coffee table. “And judging the, ah, _sensitive nature_ of our former job, we couldn’t just say that to people.” He licks his lips-a nervous tell- belying the lightness of his tone.

Daichi allows this new information to sink in. It’s unbelievable is what it is, but he can tell that they are telling him the truth. And to a degree, he understands the reason why they did what they did. But a part of him, a persistent one at that, feels… betrayed.

“Have you been lying all along?” he whispers, staring down at his cooling mug of tea. How much of what they’d shown Daichi was true? Perhaps it had all been just an act. He wouldn’t put it past them, now that he knows that they used to do it for a living.

“No.” Daichi looks up at Kuroo’s sharp answer. Even Matsukawa is looking at him seriously, a frown dipping his thick eyebrows at the center of his forehead, the most serious he’s seen the usually chill man look.

“Sawamura, we may have kept things from you,” Kuroo continues, earnest. “But the past months that we spent with you, and the things we did and said, they’re all true.”

“And you getting involved in all of this is proof of that.” Matsukawa tacks on.

Daichi scoffs. “How the hell is my getting involved a proof of it?” He wants to believe them, but it’s hard to do so at the moment.

Matsukawa shakes his head and leans closer to him, cupping Daichi’s hands with his large ones. “Sawamura, they took you because they learned that you are important to us. They know full well that we are going to get you back, no matter what.” He doesn’t say that he killed two people to do that, because he doesn’t think Daichi’s ready to hear that just yet. That, and he’s afraid to add murderer on top of being a liar. Maybe someday, he promises in his mind. Just not today.

“And not just because we think that whatever happens to you is gonna be on us. It’s more than that,” Kuroo adds, also coming closer. “Sawamura, we left our former lives without a clear path for the future. We decided one day that we’re tired of living like this and literally just up and quit. We weren’t expecting to get something out of it other than peace of mind hopefully and probably a chance of having a normal life, but when we met you,” Kuroo pauses, sharing a meaningful look with Matsukawa, before returning his eyes at Daichi.

“You made us realize that we made the right decision. We have always been together, since the beginning. We didn’t start out like this, but this is where it has taken us. And we were fine just having each other, but you…”

“You make it hard to stay away from you.” Matsukawa finishes Kuroo’s sentence. “We talked about it, you know. We talked each other out of the idea of getting close to you. But, we couldn’t. You make it hard not to fall for you.” Matsukawa boops him, while Kuroo gives him a genuine smile.

Daichi looks between the two of them, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. At this point, his apprehension gives way to the emotion he’s been trying to suppress for some time now. Like them, he had talked himself out of the idea of getting close to them, believing that as much as they like to flirt with him, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s probably something that they do, given both their charming nature. If anything, its proof of how comfortable they are, how secure they are with their relationship.

Daichi starts crying, and it’s partly due to the stress of the life threatening situation he’d previously been in, but he knows it’s because of how these men just confessed that he changed their lives, just as much as they changed his.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Kuroo says, panicked. He sits beside Daichi and starts rubbing comforting circles on his back. Matsukawa takes the now cooled mug of tea and puts it on the table before he sits on Daichi’s other side.

“If you hate the idea of being with us, especially after this, we understand, Sawamura.”

Daichi slaps him on the arm. “That’s not it,” he says, voice thick. “I want to be with the two of you too. I thought I don’t stand a chance.” He sniffs, and he can see Kuroo shaking his head from his peripheral vision.

Daichi wipes on his tears and snot with the corner of the blanket and continues. “I didn’t know… I just- I just know that I don’t want to come between the two of you and ruin whatever you two have.”

Matsukawa chuckles, while Kuroo drops a light kiss on his cheek, emboldened because of Daichi’s admission.

“We’re the ones that didn’t stand a chance,” Matsukawa admits, also kissing him on the cheek.

“And honestly, we’re kind of hoping to make you come between us. If you know what I mean,” Kuroo says with a leer which earns him a slap on the arm as well.

Daichi shakes his head and cups both their faces with each hand. He turns to kiss Kuroo first, then Matsukawa, and he pulls their faces closer until it’s resting on each of his cheeks, while the two wrap their arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know... They still have the issue of Matsukawa killing those extras but lets let them have this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
